Invisible e inalcanzable
by Zuzu Liin
Summary: Eres algo inalcanzable: un rayo del sol que asoma, mas si queriendo encerrarte... ¡escapas y me abandonas! Quien no sabe lo que busca, no entiende lo que encuentra... Nunca han deseado aquello que jamas podrán tener?.. Por que somos tan tontos para anhelar lo que esta mas allá de nuestros alcanses... Que tontos podemos llegar a ser...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí les dejo mi nuevo Fic, ojala que les guste!..

O mas bien un pequeño adelanto...

Y bueno quiero agradecer a las chicas por sus comentarios en mis otros fics!...

De verdad Gracias, ojala que les guste...

Esto es por Ustedes!:&

Introducción...

Hola...

Saben quien soy?...

No, claro que no, nadie sabe quien soy, ...

Quieren ,saberlo?

Soy una misera molécula de polvo, que nadie ve...

Que nadie necesita...

Algunos dirían, que al estar en este mundo sin nadie, a quien complacer, sin nadie que te diga que hacer y que no, serias la persona mas feliz y libre del "mundo"...

Pero que sentido tiene, estar en este triste mundo, si no tienes, a quien complacer, si no tienes por quien luchar, si no encuentras nada que te motive a seguir viviendo, ...

Esa soy yo ...

Nazi Bigurott...

Un nombre corto y extraño, para alguien "corta" y extraña, como yo...

Que mas da,..., Pero que importa...Es mejor estar sola, no?...

Son las francés que me digo a diario, no se si por consuelo, o por simple necesidad de saber que estoy bien...

Saber, que en el mundo de afuera lo único que encontraras serán personas, interesadas en como te veas, incluso en como caminas, como que si sus vidas, solo giraran en torno de tu físico, ...

- Que no tienen, vida propia!?-me pregunto algunas veces antes de dormir, que les sucede? Por que no querer a una persona tal como es?. ...

Pero esas siempre serán incógnitas que jamas podre resolver,

Simplemente no tienen respuesta, y como lo se?, Porque las he buscado, toda mi "vida"...

Otra cosa, que me molesta de mi, y de todos, es la estúpida necesidad de tener aquello que no se puede, de anhelar las cosas, mas lejanas a tus alcances, que aunque sabes que jamas las tendrás sigues aferrada a la esperanza, que estúpida necesidad es aquella sin la cual no podrías vivir, todos en este "mundo", somos unos masoquistas, nos alimentamos del dolor, que nosotros mismos nos provocamos aferrandonos a lo inalcanzable, como, que si con el simple hecho de soñarlo, se vuelve realidad, ...

Que Estúpido es este mundo, ..

Que estúpidas son las personas que viven en el...

Que estúpida, soy yo, al creer que puedo hacer mas de lo que ago, al anhelar mas de lo que alcanzó, al necesitar mas de lo que tengo..

Que Estúpida y miserable es mi existencia en el "mundo"...

Bueno aquí esta, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo...

Gracias por todo!,

Besos!, y Saludos!:)


	2. Deseos!:3

Ola!

Bueno, aquí estoy,...

Ojala que les guste va por ustedes chicas...perdón por las faltas de ortografía...

PD; Gracias a Cata pazz, isa96magica, a Yoatzin, a Ayme, y a Chocolate...o y a Minori!

Besos y saludos!...

(Nazi)

Mirando desde arriba...

Como todos corrían y se apresuraban para cumplir sus tareas, incluso, había ancianas llorando por las calles, mientras que niños de el alrededor, buscaban alimento y cartones por los basureros, algunas mujeres salían de la estética llorando, o muriendo de felicidad, todo era raro y estresante, ver andar a la gente de un lado a otro, mientras algunas ahogan sus penas en bebidas, o incluso en algún tipo de drogas, de hecho, algunas veces he visto gente suicidarse, de cualquier manera en especial...

Veneno, tirarse de un edificio, ahogarse, .Siempre eran las mismas las maneras en las que las personas se quitaban la vida...

La verdad es que en algunos casos, comprendía, el por que de la situación, quien quisiera vivir en un mundo tan asqueroso y sobre poblado como la tierra, era triste el ver como algunas personas desperdiciaban sus vidas, en cosas inusuales, como en el conseguir dinero o en luchar por un amor imposible...

Incluso, llego el momento en que algo parecido ocurrió, recuerdo, que como todas las noches, miraba desde mi casa brillante, el como una chica castaña, lloraba desconsolada, por un chico, que al parecer no la amaba, era lastimoso el como sus lágrimas salían a litros de sus ojos, mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y como siempre, escribía el nombre del chico una y otra vez, llorando cada vez mas fuerte,'con cada letra que dejaba escrita...

Nathaniel...

Nathaniel...

Nathaniel...

Nathaniel...

Nathaniel...

Escribía la chica frustrada, cada vez mas vuelos movía su mano por el papel haciendo que la linda letra se convirtiera en garabatos apenas entendibles...

Después de llenar la hoja, la chica la arrancaba del cuaderno, y la hacia trizas, pedazo por pedazo, se desvanecía la pequeña hoja...

Pero esa misma noche algo fue diferente y aun mas frustrante...

La chica después de romper la hoja, miro desde la distancia, hacia mi, pronunciando, por primer vez después de tantas noches de estaría mirando estas palabras...

- Lo vez..!?, todo los días es lo mismo, llega me saluda, sonríe, se mete a la sala, sale, me sonríe, pero...no...no me habla, que le pasa!?, que se le olvido todo lo que fuimos juntos!?, tantas cosas..tantos recuerdos, es frustrante, cierto!?...(dijo la chica quien me miraba con los ojos nublados desde la distancia)

- Eres tonta, lo sabias?, que criatura, estando viva o muerta, lucharía, por algo imposible como el amor verdadero, para mi eso es solo un mito..(dije en contestación ,a la chica que como era claro no me escucharía por los millones de kilómetros de distancia)

- Quiero, que el me ame, que se enamore de mi, y jamas me deje sola, quiero tenerlo solo para mi, siempre, el resto de nuestros días, lo arias por mi? (Preguntó la chica inocentemente, mientras fingía una sonrisa)

- No te parece extraño, pedirle un deseo a una estrella!?. Es algo infantil para ti no?, además, eso es algo totalmente retorico. Eso de pesar que con pronunciar unas cuantas tontas palabras, a la pequeña luz en el cielo que llamamos estrella, todos nuestros sueños y anelaciones se de cumplirán, es algo estúpido!..No lo crees!?...(volví a contestar aun sabiendo que no me escucharía)

- Esto es tan estúpido!, parezco una niña de dos años pidiéndole un tonto deseo a una estrella, que probablemente ni siquiera viva este!, eso es realmente estúpido!. Debería rendirme y dejar de creer en algo tan ilógico como esto!..(dijo la castaña frustrada)

La chica sin decir nada mas se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar a la nada, - Pobre Chica..- Era lo que pensaba en esos momentos, además de creer lo estúpida que era ella, ...

Me retire de la pequeña ventana, y me recoste, en la pequeña nube de algodón, pensando en lo desdichada que era la vida de las personas...

Cuando de pronto, escuche unos sollozos a lo lejos, que volaban por el viento desde la distancia, me acerque a la pequeña ventana y mire hacia abajo, para mi sorpresa, en la misma banca donde la chica castaña había estado antes, ahora se encontraba una chica rubia, un poco mas joven que la castaña, que lloraba desconsolada, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo estampaba en el suelo..

- Eres, un es tupido Lisandro!. Todo,..todo lo que he hecho no ha servido para nada!, me he vuelto una maldita acosadora!, a la cual el le teme!, mi ropa!, mi vestimenta, mi forma de hablar,..todo!, lo cambie para gustarle!, y que me gane!?, solo desprecios y humillaciones, ya basta de esto!, quiero ser feliz de nuevo!.(grito la chica al cielo, con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras se tiraba en la banca y comenzaba quitar el hermoso peinado que llevaba en el cabello)

- Como es posible, que las personas tengan tanta agua, dentro de si?, tu lo sabes, como es que no se quedan sin ella,!?, si a diario, lloran y lloran litros de agua, mientras se hieren con palabras tontas, que les pasa a todos haya abajo!?.(pregunte inocentemente sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta)

- Sabes, que es lo que quiero, ...

Quiero sonreír de nuevo, volver a ver el mundo de otra manera, dejar de vivir solo para Lisandro, dejando de ser un estorbo para todos, quiero volver a ser "Nin", la niña sonriente y cariñosa que amaba al mundo, y amaba su vida, simplemente, quiero volver a ser yo...(dijo la chica mientras me miraba con anelasion desde la distancia)

- Todo el mundo evade sus problemas, por que?...

Por que no van y le dicen lo que sienten a esa persona que de verdad quiere escucharlos...(dije mientras miraba como la chica se alejaba del lugar con la cabeza gacha y los ojos hinchados)

Estaba a punto de marcharme, cuando escuche algunos pasos por la acera, di la vuelta para mirar, y pude ver a un chico pelinegro de ojos grisacecos que caminaba torpemente, con una botella en la mano, que en un paso en falso callo en la banca, y recargaba la cabeza en la orilla mientras miraba hacia arriba, y pude notar, sus hermosos ojos gravemente hinchados, con algunos raspones en sus manos, y la mirada perdida en nosotras...

- Esto es es tupido!. Pero sabes que, lo are..

Pediré un deseo, tal como el arrogante de Lisandro me aconsejo..

Estrella, quiero que me consigas una tabla de planchar, que no sea mentirosa, ni arrogante, una que me quiera, quiero a alguien, que me AME! A mi!, solo a mi!...(grito el pelinegro mientras se paraba bruscamente y tiraba la botella al piso)

- Eres como todos esos idiotas, que ahogan Aha penas en el alcohol, que no entiendes que con eso nada se soluciona, anda ve!, enfrenta tus miedos y debilidades, con pedir un maldito deseo nada solucionas, escucha!, enfrenta tus problemas no esperes que alguien mas los solucione...(eje al chico que obviamente no me escucho y siguió su camino torpemente)

Me aleje de la ventana, algo asqueada, por el sufrimiento y las lágrimas de aquellos, volví a recostarme un momento en la nuvesita de mi cama mientras miraba la pequeña luz del cielo, y me preguntaba el por que de cada cosa, como hacia a diario, por mas cansada o asqueada, que terminara al ver aquellas almas desdichas, por alguna extraña razón tenia que volver, al día siguiente, y volver a probar su sufrimiento, por que si no lo hacia, quien se mantenía triste era yo...

No era lógico, pero si real, bueno, yo misma lo creía, para mi, yo me alimentaba del sufrimiento de aquellas almas desdichadas fundidas en sus tristezas...

Bueno ojala que les haya gustado!

Solo escribo por ustedes chicas...de nuevo les agradezco por sus reviews..

Besos y Saludos!,,

Nos vemos en algún otro capitulo..


End file.
